sagasdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciphra
Sagas is set Lands of Ciphra Ciphra is a massive planet that has only been partially mapped and charted. Thus far, three continents have been discovered, populated and connected by the Throned Peoples. Surely all lands upon Ciphra hold civilization of some sort, but they are unknown to the Throned Races. The three continents are Araph, Thatos and Empiros and are all connected in their deep past, however separate they seem today. Araph First, the continent of Araph, a land now united in Peace is the youngest of the three historically. Despite its youth, at least one Throne of Power makes its home on Araph's Pirate Isles. Mainland Araph The Pirate Isles Home to the dissedent Pirate Sarra, the Pirate Isles were long a thorn in the side of whichever King ruled Mainland Araph. However, in the Second Great Rebellion, the Queen of the Pirates allied herself and her Sarrac Pirates with Great Mountain Range Unique in its nature, the Great Mountain Range separates Eastern and Western Araph and provides hearth and home to the majority of Morath on Araph. Along with this, both of the Great Human Rebellions have originated deep in the Great Mountain Range and thus the Range was a primary target for purges and decimations by the Kings of Araph. Timeline Thatos Second, the continent of Thatos, home of the Tal'a Dominion and the Free Cities of Thatos. Populated almost entirely by ancient refugees from Empiros, there are nearly no Humans on Thatos, only existing in relatively small communes all across the land. Despite there existing four civilizations on Thatos, there is only one True Great Power: that of the Tal'a Dominion. As such, and perhaps surprisingly, the four civilizations on Thatos all operate using the same coin with there being no easily discernable differences in each's economy. However, there is tension between the Dominion and the other powers that threatens at any moment to erupt back into civil war. The Tal'a Dominion Comprising almost the entire landmass of Thatos, the Dominion is the premier power in the region. Yet, despite their title, the Dominion is not tyrannical, at least by their reckoning. The Dominion has given birth to the great Kuru method of scholarship and fosters education wherever they can. The Great Kuru Academie is located at Mon'tal with admission open to any who wish to learn. The Dominion also sports an almost entirely open border, facilitating free movement from the Free Trade Cities and the Tal'tholine to the Dominion. Despite this, one should not underestimate the military power the Dominion can bring forth with an estimated troop number of 240,000, by far enough to patrol their borders with the Trade Cities and the Tal'tholine, as well as maintain peace in the Dominion and carry on their protracted cold war with the Morathi Mountainlands. The Tal'tholine The Free Trade Cities of Thatos The Morathi Mountainlands Empiros Third, the continent of Empiros, the most ancient land of Man. Taking its name from the First Civilization, the Empire, Empiros is largely composed of Humans